Yami no Yuki: Journey of Darkness
by Shido
Summary: The War between Realms is coming, it will mark the rebrith of the Demon Lord Apaclya. To stop this she sends The Sanzo-miko Ruki to bring the Earth Demon Iori to their side. And Miyako incounters a berserking demon in the rain...
1. Act I Stroms 1

Yami no Yuki: Journey of Darkness

Disclaimer: Shido does not own digimon. Toshiki, Istu, Akemi, and Gendo all belong to Empress of the Eclipse, used with her permission, even though it was January of 2000 when she did give it. And the song Hikari sings belongs to Evanescence, all the songs she'll sing through the fic do, unless otherwise said. Please note that a lot of characters from all four seasons will be popping up. Please also note that the plot for this story will be loosely based of Gensou Maden Saiyuki. 

************

Act One- Storms 

Chapter One 

Miyako walked into the club and looked around. The place with kids around the ages of seventeen to nineteen there were a few younger and a few older. The general crowd was dark, punk, those who thought the darkness was the opposite of light nothing more nothing less. Some though it was something more to some of these people the darkness was gentle compared to the harshness of light. To some the darkness was just preferred above the light because it reminded them they were always close to death. 

To Miyako the darkness was a source of strength. She was once The Sorceress of Light's greatest pupil. She had all the power of the holy celestial host at her command. She would have been a general of the Light Realm, possibly assume the title Sorceress of Light, if she hadn't made the mistake no one regrets. She fell in love. Under normal circumstances it would be fine. Her lover, male or female would have become immoral like her and they would have lived happily. But no, she had fallen in love with Kouichi, the Arcmage of Darkness. Because of her "betrayal" to the light she was striped of her powers and thrown from the Host of Light. It didn't matter that Kouji, the Arcmage of Light, had tried to explain that Kouichi was his twin, that he supported the relationship, and the light needed the darkness to live. And Ophaniel, The Sorceress of Light, herself had said she would resign if Miyako was cast out. But despite this the Celestial Council of Light had thrown her away like garbage. And the Sorceress did resign, leaving the Light without a ruler and only the Arcmage, who was pretty pissed at the lot of them.

Kouichi took Miyako in and helped her transform her powers to darkness and helped make her one the most powerful Sorceresses of Shadows. While she would never become the Sorceress of Darkness, a boy named Ken was going to take the title of Sorcerer of Darkness after Lilith resigned, but she didn't mind. She now had the chance to us her powers in a practical manner. Meaning she now had the ability to kick anyone's ass she wanted. And though she and Kouichi grew apart (a relationship can only last a few millennia in the realms before they get boring) she didn't care, after all Kouichi kept her entertained for four thousand years, even if it wasn't record breakingly long. 

So here she was now, a bounty hunter for the Realm of Darkness. Right now she was searching for a demon from the fire realm that seemed to have a vampire fetish. Miyako nearly vomited every time she thought about what the psycho did to his victims. He cut them using is teeth, not bite cut, knives, just about anything. She couldn't begin to describe it if she wanted to. After that he would take a knife and cut them while he raped them. 

Someone was now talking on the over the mike. Letting herself be distracted from her train of thought she was surprised to see Yagami Hikari, a siren from The Realm of Flame, her bother, Taichi, was the Arcmage of Flame, what a siren could be doing in the human realm?

"What's going on?" the sorceress asked.

"Hello," said a cool female voice as gun was pushed into her back, "The Oracle wants to talk to you, once she gets off the stage."

Hikari paused from giving her thanks/introduction of the band. Ruki was probably taking things a little far, but she was things would be fine, as long as Miyako didn't hold grudges that is. "Gomen," she said grinning sheepishly, "I spaced out, but anyways, you know us, we are Hikari to Yami no Tenshi, at drums is the very sexy Akemi," the curly, black haired boy waved his drumsticks. "We have the dashing Gendo on guitar." The blond nodded, his pony tail bobbing with him. "The cute Istu on keyboard," the boy with violently pink hair waved. "And the mysterious Toshiki playing bass!" A boy with straight black hair smiled a little. 

Akemi called out, "Let's not forget the beautiful Hikari as our vocals!"

The crowd cheered. 

"Are you ready?" asked Hikari in low sexy whisper that sent chills down people's spines.

"Catch me as I fall

Say you're and it's all over now"

**************

(AN: When there is * bleh* it's Hikari singing and it's a different scene happening at the same time. Any thing italicized is at the club, or anywhere Miyako is)

Outside the club a boy was grabbed and dragged into an alley way. His shirt was ripped of him and his attacker bite down on his shoulder then threw the boy to the ground.

* Speaking to the atmosphere* 

The boy began to pray for help from the stars as the attacker took out a knife and put it to the middle of his chest and started to trace down, leaving a small trail of blood in it's wake.

* No one's here and I fall into myself*

The boy now had tears streaming down his cheeks as his attacker licked at the blood.

*This truth drives me into madness*

_Miyako and Ruki stiffened as they sensed the attack. Both turned to make for the door, but were hindered by the crowed_

The attacker had grown board with the small cut along the chest, raised the knife and brought it down into the boy's thigh, just missing all the important arteries and veins.

*I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all the way*

_ Hikari watched with have closed eyes as Miyako and Ruki ran to go save the latest victim of the killer. She knew they would be back. After all she had all the answers._

_"Don't turn away," she sang out to the dancing crowd, Toshiki joined in with his part "Don't give into the pain."_

The boy let out a scream but his attacker didn't bother to silence him and continued to destroy the boy's pants.

* Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)*

The attacker started to bite the boy's thigh. He sucked the blood that he drew from the boy, enjoying the irony taste of human blood.

*Don't close your eyes. (God knows what lies behind them.)*

Having enough of the torture the attacker took what he claimed as his. The boy let out a scream as his attacker took him hard. All the while his attacker kept his eyes on him.

* Don't turn out the light. (Never sleep never die)*

Knife still in hand the attacker drew a design into the boy's shoulder then leaned forward to lap up the blood.

*I'm frightened by what I see* 

Miyako and Ruki arrived on the scene to see the attacker take the boy; they stared in horror at the sight.

*But somehow I know there's much more to come.*

Letting out a scream of rage Miyako prepared to use one of her shadow spells.

*Immobilized by my fears

And soon to be blinded by tears*

Ruki aimed the gun for the back of the rapist's head and fired at the same time Miyako let a ball of dark energy fly at him. 

*I can stop the pain if I will it all away*

The attacker looked up from his victim and threw a ball of flame at the attacks, stopping them before they came close to hitting him.

*If I will it all away*

Ruki started shooting shot after shot at him and Miyako sent shadow ropes at him. The attacker laughed and left his victim to do battle with the women. He let a barrage of fire balls at them. Ruki managed to dodge them and she threw some talisman at him. One hit him in the chest and sent him flying backward. She the summoned a small ball of blue fire.

*Don't turn away (Don't given to the pain)*

And threw it at him, it became fox-like in appearance and started circling him.  It circled faster and faster until it created a sphere.

* Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)*

The man screamed in fury and Miyako threw a ball of dark energy at him as he threw fire against the wall Ruki created. The three attacks combined and blew up in the rapist's face.

*Don't close your eyes. (God knows what lies behind them.)*

He staggered; he was now badly burned and limping. Miyako smirked at him as she walked over to him and kicked him in the shin. He fell over like a porcelain doll. 

* Don't turn out the light. (Never sleep never die)*

"You're under arrest jackass."

"We'll see about that," he smirked back. He grabbed her ankle but Miyako used her other foot to stomp on his face.

"Whatever." She snapped her fingers and ropes made of shadows circled him.

*Fallen Angels at my feet*

Ruki watched Miyako until she heard a cough. Her eyes widened and she rushed towards the victim.

"Hang in there," she said, "Don't worry we'll get you some help."

The boy stared at her, his blue eyes filled with tears.

*Whispered voices in my ear*

A couple from the club walked into the alley at the time, they stared at scene before them.

"Go call the police," one yelled to his partner who nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

*Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear*

"Hello, I have to report an attack, there's a boy and two women, the boys pretty beaten up and both the women look beat up too . . . I think one of the women got the attacker, please stop with the questions and hurry I don't think the boy's going to last!"

*She beckons me shall I give in?*

The boy reached a hand out, Ruki grasped in her hers, "Don't worry you're going to be fine," she whispered.

*Upon my end shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've for I rise to meet the end*

Sirens could be heard now. Moments later police officers and medics were on the scene.

Miyako was talking to who appeared to be the one in charge. The woman nodded at her and left her to talk to Ruki who was watching the medics put the boy being put in the ambulance. 

"Miyako-san has told me the situation. She's going to take the convict to the Crossroads so he can be taken the appropriate realm."

Ruki nodded, "Miyako," she said to the violet haired woman, "Come tomorrow around noon. The oracle will speak to you then."

Miyako nodded, and with the convict in hand, vanished into the shadows.

_Hikari watched the crowd with her eyes half closed. Gendo took up his guitar solo as she swayed to the music. When the end of his solo ended she opened her eyes so that they made as large as possible._

_"Don't turn away (Don't given to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes. (God knows what lies behind them.)_

_Don't turn out the light. (Never sleep never die)"_

_She ended the song as the crowd cheered. She smiled at them. _Things are going as planned,_ she thought with a hint of sadness. Yes the gears are starting to turn faster. The movement started five hundred thousand years ago has finally begun to finish itself._

**********

Ruki waited in the hospital waiting room for news on the boy, with her was Yamato the Arcmage of Ice, and one of the best healers from the water realm. They were here in case the boy wasn't going to make it. Human medicine could only go so far after all. The healer would heal his wounds, and if need be Yamato would turn the boy into a demon. 

"Hello, are you the woman who came in with the rape victim?" a doctor in his mid-forties.

Ruki stood, "Yes I am."

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid that he won't make it."

Ruki nodded, "I thought so. How bad are he's injuries?"

The doctor lit up a cigarette, "Extremely bad. The fire demon left some kind of poison in him. In order to survive he would have to become a water demon."

"That's why I'm here." Yamato said, "Just take us to him and I'll do my best to turn him into one."

The doctor held open the door for him, "This way." After a few minuets the doctor spoke up again. "If you don't mind me asking how are you going to turn him into a water demon. I mean you are the Arcmage of Ice."

Yamato smiled, "Arcmages are able to turn humans into any type of demon, so turning him into a water demon is no problem."

"I see. Ah, here we are."

*********

The boy awoke to a smiling face. "I see you're up."

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Ryo, who are you."

"My name's Wallace." Memories of what happened last night hit him like a brick in the stomach. He lurched forward and vomited.

Ryo's face became passive. "I heard what happened."

Wallace looked up at him, "I'm tainted."

"No you're not, you're just a victim. You have a chance to start over now that you're a demon."

"Demon?"

Ryo nodded, "I order for you to live the Arcmage Yamato turned you into a water demon." Ryo opened the curtains reviling a fantastic view of an ocean. "I'm one too. We're in the water realm. I was chosen to make sure your transition to demonhood was a smooth one."

"What about my family?"

Ryo closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but to them you're dead."

Wallace shut his eyes tight, trying to fight back tears.

"It's ok," Ryo said wrapping his arms around Wallace, "If you want you can star over, pick a new name."

Wallace let a out a sob and broke down, crying into Ryo's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," Ryo said softly

**************

Istu and Toshiki were cleaning tables when Miyako walked in the door.   
  


"Hello," Istu said brightly, "You must be here to see Hikari."

Miyako nodded.

"Come with us," Toshiki said. They walked into the back room.

Hikari was sitting in a computer chair in front of mirror where she was currently staring off in space. Akemi was in corner looking at some porn magazines, and Gendo was in the back tuning his guitar. 

"Hikari, Miyako is here to see you."

Hikari snapped out her trance. "Ah, yes." 

She pushed the chair so that she was in the middle of the room, the boys stood behind her. In a flash the room changed from the small room crammed with various costumes and random junk. The five people standing in front of Miyako changed as well, they became more . . . godly. Hikari was now wearing a set of flowing robes with a metal chest piece in shape of the sun. Toshiki, Akemi, Istu and Gendo's clothes became armor of white, red, blue, and black respectfully.

Miyako stared in shock, "You really are the oracle. . ." she breathed.

"Yes," Hikari said, her voice was unearthly. "You already met one of my servants, the Sanzo Ruki. I want you to join my ranks as well Sorceress."

Miyako knelt in front of her, "Of course Hikari-sama."

***********

That's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. It sure was a bitch to write.

Preview of next chapter.

Ruki VO: Next time the Oracle orders me to rescue the earth demon Iori from the depths of the holy mountains in the Earth Realm. She then orders Miyako, Iori, and I to stop a rampaging demon from killing thousands. Please look forward the next chapter of Yami no Yuki: Journey of Darkness.


	2. Act I Stroms 2

Yami no Yuki: Journey of Darkness 

Author notes: From here on out the fic starts to take elements from Gensou Maden Saiyuki, just to let you know. Oh for this fic Yamato and Takeru aren't brothers.

**********

Act One- Storms

Chapter Two

Hikari sat in her chair as the vision came to her. Blood was flowing before her eyes, a boy, perhaps around fifteen was covered in it. He was blonde and had crazed blue eyes. He turned to look at her and smiled. The vision ended and Hikari opened her eyes. "So, this is what happened to him."

"What?"

Hikari turned to look at Istu. "I just had a vision. Could you summon Ruki for me?"

"Sure, be right back." The keyboardist glowed blue and vanished in a flash.

**********

Ruki yawned as she watched birds fly. She sat in a tree with her priest's staff next to her. _It's been awhile since I've been in the Wood Realm. _She smiled a little, _Home sweet home._ A blue dragon appeared on the horizon. _That's Istu. Hikari-sama must want me to go after someone again._

The dragon glowed and turned into Istu. "Hello Ruki, how are you today?"  
  


"I'm fine Istu." Ruki stood making her staff go into her pocket of hammer space. "Who does Hikari-sama want me to go after today?"

Istu shrugged, "She wants to tell herself."

"Alright, let's go then."

Istu turned into his dragon form and the two of them flew off towards the Crossroads.

They entered the club at around one in the afternoon. Hikari was chatting to handsome blonde happily as they entered. 

"Yama, how are you?" Istu said happily and bounded over to him. Yamato rolled his eyes at the dragon. 

"Hello Istu."

"What brings you here? Isn't your pack doing something in the Light Realm today, helping them get a new Sorcerer of Light or something?"

The wolf demon/Arcmage of Ice sighed. "Yes, and it's a pain in the ass. Ever since the Miyako incident the Light Realm has been rather uptight. Only Kouji is being helpful. Not to mention the fact that the CCoL doesn't like me. So I had Galew, and Gabu take care of things there."

"Well since you're not busy, do you want to go on a date?" Istu asked hopefully, his hazel eyes shining.

Yamato gave him a sly smile and a wink, "Sorry Istu but you know we can't. Can't mix Business and pleasure you know."

Istu pouted, "Aw."

Hikari giggled, "Ah Yamato, why not just one date? We aren't playing tonight so Istu is free and you hate the CCoL."

Yamato gave a sigh of mock defeat, "Well if the Oracle wants me to I will. Not to mention the fact it would be the perfect excuse not to do any work."

Ruki chuckled a little as Istu cheered and proceeded to glomp the wolf demon.

"Ruki-san," Hikari said as Istu walked out of the room on cloud nine and Yamato left the club, "I have two jobs for you. First I want you to go to the Five Holy Mountains in the Earth Realm. I want you to free the demon Iori who is sealed under the north mountain."

"Iori, you don't mean the Earth Demon Iori?"

Hikari nodded. 

"But he went on a rampage over a hundred thousand years ago. He battled against the War Prince Takato and the Lady of Death Juri. He nearly killed them both, and he was the youngest of the five elemental demons. The other four were never caught."

"There is a lot things that were left out of the story, Iori went insane because of something, no one knows expect him, if he remembers." Hikari took a lock of her long brown hair and began to twirl it in her fingers. "Insanity is not a fun thing; it seriously screws with the mind, if I'm correct the last thing he remembers is his rampage across the heavens before his powers were sealed and Takato and Juri put him in his prison."

Ruki still looked uneasy, "Are you sure it's safe to let him out?"

"Yes, we will need his power in the future. And with the other Elemental Demons on the louse with no ties, and war between the Realms coming closer who knows what will happen."

"Even you don't know?"

Hikari smiled at her, "All I know is what will happen if the things keep going the way they are, that is the job of the Oracle. But I can change that by having people go out and do things to prevent or cause what I see. The future is such a fragile thing; the smallest particle out of place can change the future I see."

"So you're shaping the world to how you see fit, and you have me, a Sanzo, Miyako, a sorceress, and your four guardians go out and make what you want to happen, happen." 

Hikari nodded. "Yes, and I have the support of the Realms of Ice, Fire, Wind, Darkness, and Wood on my side, plus Ophaniel and Kouji, though the rest of the Light Realm likes to do its own thing, sometimes going against me. And the Metal Realm has said they won't help me at all, the Earth Realm isn't very happy with me, and the Water and Lightning Realms are not sure that the future I want is the best one. But at least they don't actively work against me."

Ruki absorbed what she had just been told. "Alright, I'll go get him."

"Oh, Ruki-san."

Ruji turned as she reached the door, "What?"

"Do be careful, the Holy Mountains are home to many dangerous creatures, I would send Toshiki with you, but that would a red flag for the Earth Realm Leaders letting them know I'm involved."

Ruki smiled in spite of herself, "I'm a Sanzo, I'm used to danger."

*******

The Crossroads, the point where the ten realms and earth were connected by the roads of magic, a place of wonder and magic never before seen by those who have never gone. Or that's what the legend was. Ruki smiled slightly as she recalled the memories one of her predecessors had handed down one Wood Sanzo to the next. She closed her eyes and saw threw his eyes as he watched for the first time he traveled outside his world, one of the first to do so. 

"Sanzo-Miko," called a woman in a long white kimono, "You are making many trips, yes? You would like discount rooms at the Crossroads Inn, perhaps?"

Ruki opened her eyes and gazed around her. It was so different now. The Crossroads was now a thriving city, larger than Berlin, New York, Kyoto, and Tokyo combined. She turned to the woman, "Yes a room for two."

"Is good that," the woman said fishing out a coupon and handing it to her. 

Ruki thanked her and left for the for the earth realm.

"Ruki-san," a voice called over to her. She turned to Ryo running towards her.

"Hello Ryo, how are you?" she asked as he caught up to him.

"As well as I've been," he said brightly. "So, I heard you're going to the Earth Realm."

"And your point is?"

"I'm just trying to give you some advice."

Ruki gave him a sharp look. "If I need advice from a water demon about the Earth Realm I would ask for it."

"Look," Ryo said grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing her face to face. "The Earth Realm doesn't like Hikari, and while most don't know you work for her, some do. A lot of the leaders in all the realms think she's over stepping her boundaries as Oracle, while some of the Arcmages may like what she's doing, a lot of their underlings don't. A war is brewing and Hikari's the cause of it. So if the Earth Realm finds you, and someone recognizes you as her lapdog their will be hell."

"So I'm a lapdog huh?" Ruki asked coldly, "Ryo I know you're trying to help, but frankly, you're just in the way."

Ryo sighed, "Well, I tried."

He was about of her sight when he called back to her, "The Elemental demons are beginning to resurface, at least that's the rumor."

Ruki watched him go, then turned and continued on her way to the Earth Realm's gate.

*********

Rain. That's all Wallace could see as he ran blindly forward. He tripped over a rock and lay there, refusing to move.

"Hey are you ok?"

He looked up and saw a woman in a jeans and a black t-shirt. Looking up he saw himself looking into kind eyes framed by glasses. Locks of violet hair spilled over her shoulders.

"I'm Miyako," she said kneeling down next to him. Then she let out a gasp, "You're covered in blood! We need to get to the doctor!"

And Wallace saw the world turn black.

End Chapter Two.


End file.
